


Fighting

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matt and Wade argue, Matt and Wade make up, NSFW, Zets idea I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Matt and Wade have an argument. Wade starts touching himself and Matt can hearPrompt from Zet





	

Fighting

 

_ “Wade. Why is the peanut butter in the fridge?” _

_ “So it doesn't mold.” _

_ Matt rubbed his temples. “Peanut butter doesn’t mold. Putting it in the fridge just makes it hard.” _

_ “Sure it does. What do you think happened to the last jar?” _

_ “That's because you got jelly in it! Wade. You put the peanut butter on one slice then grab a new utensil of your choosing and put the jelly on the other slice.” _

_ “That just makes more dishes.” _

_ “IT'S A GOD DAMN SPOON WADE! What is one more spoon. That I end up washing anyways!” _

_ “Well excuse me for not attending the Matthew Murdock School of Sandwich making.” _

_ Wade stormed off to his weapons room, purposely making as much noise as possible. _

That had been three hours ago. Wade knew he was being childish over the issue but he wasn't going apologize. Not this time. No matter how badly he wanted to crawl into bed with the man.

Wade leaned his head against the wall. He could go for Matt's touch. He closed his eyes and started to imagine Matt hovering over him. Wade loved the feeling of Matt's hands running over his skin. Wade's skin was always changing, Matt loved that. He would spend, what felt like hours, mapping out Wade's skin, paying special attention to Wade's reaction.

Wade let out a slight moan and began rubbing himself through his pants. He loved the way Matt's muscles would move regardless of what he was doing. Matt knew this. And any time he would catch Wade watching him, he would flex his muscles a little. Just subtle flexing but enough to dive Wade crazy with lust. He especially knew Wade loved to watch him undress and would put on a little show.

Wade stuck his hands down his sweats and began playing with his cock. His hand didn't feel nearly as good as Matt's, but that man was pure talent in bed. He didn't like giving blowjobs, the taste would be stuck in his mouth for days. Wade was okay with this, because Matt was a man of many sexual talents. Every once in awhile, Matt would take Wade on the oral ride of his life.

Wade moaned loudly thinking if the last time Matt had his dick in his mouth. Wade came so hard he almost died. And after giving Wade the orgasm of a lifetime, he followed it up with amazing sex. Wade had never been so happy for his regeneration causing him to have a short recovery time. He had cum three times that night before Matt finally blew his load while buried deep in Wade.

Wade growled at his pants. They were hindering his movements. He pushed his pants to his ankles and spread his knees. This was better. He began again, thinking of Matt again. How often he would make Wade orgasm multiple times before having one himself. He knew Wade's body could handle it and Wade knew Matt loved it.

Wade began sucking on his fingers. He wanted it to be Matt's cock. It could be if he just went and apologized. No. He wouldn't. Instead he imaged it was Matt's magnificent cock he was sucking on. He loved giving Matt head. He would make the most amazing noises when Wade's lips were wrapped around him. If Wade sucked on his head, he would make the cutest whining noise and beg Wade for more. If he deep throated him, Matt would let out a deep moan. But his favorite noise would come out of Matt when he tongue his most sacred place. Matt wouldn't kiss him until he went and washed out his mouth, but it was worth the sound he would emit.

Wade's hand started playing with his hole as he thought about going down on Matt.

Matt on the other hand was laying in bed trying hard not to listen to his boyfriend masturbate in the next room. It didn’t matter how quiet Wade was being, Matt could still hear. He could hear every action Wade was doing. He heard him sucking on his fingers and started imagining it was his dick in Wade’s mouth. He loved that mouth. It did things to him that would make the nuns at his old school faint. Even when it wasn’t sucking on him or licking parts of him that made Matt melt, it was amazing. Just the sound of Wade’s voice could get Matt riled up, but Wade would say the most detailed things. Matt had a hard time controlling himself.

Matt heard Wade’s wet finger tease his hole. He couldn’t hold back. Matt unzipped his pants and freed his prick. Wade wasn’t even in the room and he was driving him wild. He loved the feel of Wade’s scared hands on him. The texture is enough to drive Matt crazy.

Matt listened intently. Wade was teasing himself just as Matt always did. He smirked knowing Wade was masturbating to thoughts of Matt teasing him. Oh how he loved to tease Wade. He could edge Wade for hours, though he loved to make Wade orgasm. He liked to see how many he could get out of Wade before his screams of delight turned to whimpers as Matt would pull another orgasm out of him. The record was 12. Matt was proud of that day.

A loud moan of “Oh fuck,” was easily heard through the wall. Wade had definitely started fingering himself. Matt loved the way Wade’s ass felt around him. He would always finger and stretch Wade's hole even though his healing factor would kick faster than Matt could finger him. But that’s why Matt did it. He could drag the best noises out of Wade when his fingers were buried deep inside him. Wade let out the whimper he would make when Matt would brush over his prostate. He knew Wade wasn’t going to last much longer on the other side of the wall. Matt picked up his stroking and enjoyed the music of Wade bringing himself closer to cumming. A loud groan emitted from Wade as he came followed by a few whimpers as he still stroked his cock. The sound send Matt over the edge. Matt moaned loudly, making sure Wade knew he was getting off. Matt grinned as the sounds of Wade getting himself off again in such a small time. It wasn't a huge one, but it was still there.

Matt heard Wade panting, even over the sound of his own heavy breathing.

“We should make up like this more often,” Wade said through the wall, knowing full well Matt could hear him.

“How about you get in here and we make up for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zet and your smutty ideas. I love them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
